


Welcome to the Group!

by notsoseriousdyl



Category: South Park
Genre: Multi, also a looooottt of creek, another chat room au, more characters and ships will be added as chapters continue, theres actual plot trust me just keep reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsoseriousdyl/pseuds/notsoseriousdyl
Summary: A year after leaving South Park, Clyde was sick of it. He was sick of his friends not being there. He was sick of not being able to throw gum at Tweek, or pull Craig's hat off, or steal Token's pencils. He missed the laughs, the jokes, the crazy shenanigans they used to get into. He missed them too much.Which is why he created the group chat for everything to continue as if they never went separate ways!





	1. Welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind this, I just have a mighty need for a chatroom au because that's like. One of my favorite aus. This "Fic" is basically going to be my unleashment of creek shit, clyde shit, and token for the goodness. I'm most likely add more characters and more ships but not at the moment. Enjoy!

**_Big_D.Clyde_ ** **has created a group!**

**_Big_D.Clyde_ ** **has added _Tweek_Brews_ , _TokenofGoodLuck_ , and _SpaceRodents_ to the group!**

**Welcome to the group!**

 

 **Big_D.Clyde** : friends

 

 **TokenofGoodLuck** : I refuse to be a part of this if your name is going to be that all the time

 

 **Big_D.Clyde** : ):

**_Big_D.Clyde_ ** **set his nickname as _DonoDAMN_**

**TokenofGoodLuck** : Jesus have mercy

 

 **DonoDAMN** : i like this one better

 

 **TokenofGoodLuck** : of course you do

 

 **Tweek_Brews** : sweet jesus what is this

 

 **DonoDAMN** : tweek hello my small

 

 **Tweek_Brews** : hello

 

 **Tweek_Brews** : explanation

 

 **DonoDAMN** : college started ya know

 

 **DonoDAMN** : i wanted to keep in touch w/ my best bros as we get older and die

 

 **Tweek_Brews** : die???????

 

 **TokenofGoodLuck** : No, not die

 

 **Tweek_Brews** : um???? I’m pretty sure???? He??? Said die????

 

 **DonoDAMN** : okay back track

 

 **DonoDAMN** : not die

 

 **DonoDAMN** : more like

 

 **DonoDAMN** : experience life without each other

 

 **DonoDAMN** : since u no

 

 **DonoDAMN** : token LEFT U S

 

 **TokenofGoodLuck** : You left too Clyde

 

 **DonoDAMN** : u left first

 

 **SpaceRodents** : u both left

 

 **SpaceRodents** : token u left some stuff behind at my place

 

 **SpaceRodents** : i forgot to give it back

 

 **TokenofGoodLuck** : I’m sure whatever it was, it wasn’t important if I didn’t remember it. Keep it

 

 **SpaceRodents** : sweet

 

 **Tweek_Brews** : how’s college?

 

 **TokenofGoodLuck** : It’s good! So far.

 

 **DonoDAMN** : i already got the numbers of multiple hotties!

 

 **SpaceRodents** : did u threaten them

**_DonoDAMN_ ** **set the nickname of _SpaceRodents_ to _Rude_Homosexual_**

**Rude_Homosexual** : next time i see u imma kick ur ass

 

 **DonoDAMN** : bad homo! dont make me get the newspaper!!

 

 **Rude_Homosexual** : goodbye

 

 **TokenofGoodLuck** : Tweek how’s the coffee shop?

 

 **Tweek_Brews** : I mean my dad is still in the hospital so business isn’t that great

 

 **DonoDAMN** : oh shit i forgot that was a thing

 

 **Tweek_Brews** : I’m afraid hes going to die!

  
**TokenofGoodLuck** : Tweek it was only because he was off his medication for a couple of days he’s not going to die

 

 **Tweek_Brews** : I’m not ready to be an orphan!

  
**TokenofGoodLuck** : You’re not

 

 **TokenofGoodLuck** : Oh boy

 

 **DonoDAMN** : i’ll adopt u tweek

 

 **DonoDAMN** : call me daddy

 

 **Rude_Homosexual** : oh no u dont

 

**_DonoDAMN_ ** **set the nickname of _Rude_Homosexual_ to _Cockblocker_**

 

**_Cockblocker_ ** **set the nickname of _DonoDAMN_ to _Homowrecker_**

**Homowrecker** : even steven

 

 **Cockblocker** : fite me

 

 **Tweek_Brews** : what is going on

 

 **TokenofGoodLuck** : this chat was a bad idea


	2. Penguin Family Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really??? Want to write the goths in this somehow??? and add my ultimate otp but?? I don't know how to approach it and it's honestly going to kill me.

**Cockblocker** : u no wat i love

 

**Homowrecker** : Tweek

 

**TokenofGoodLuck** : Stripe

 

**Tweek_Brews** : Space

 

**Cockblocker** : u no wat else i love

 

**Cockblocker** : also that was all simultaneous and im a little uncomfortable  

                                   

**Homowrecker** : we no our craig so well

 

**Cockblocker** : no but i love penguins

 

**Cockblocker** : like

 

**Cockblocker** : have u seen those mother fuckers

 

**Cockblocker** : theyre just

 

**Cockblocker** : fluffy and

 

**Cockblocker** : cute

 

**Homowrecker** : aww our craig is in love (‘:

 

**TokenofGoodLuck** : Can I be the best man?

 

**Tweek_Brews** : gay

 

**Cockblocker** : no listen guys

 

**Cockblocker** : did u no that penguins r so fucking cute that when they find their mate they stay together forever

 

**Cockblocker** : goals

 

**Homowrecker** : couple goals

 

**TokenofGoodLuck** : Find yourself a relationship like that.

 

**Cockblocker** : lets go to the zoo and see the penguins

 

**TokenofGoodLuck** : I am literally across the country

 

**Homowrecker** : i just got a job

 

**Tweek_Brews** : I’m not taking you to a zoo just so you can cheat on me with a bunch of penguins

 

**Cockblocker** : i hate this fucking family


	3. Draco_Fuckboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow 200 hits im honored thanks guys! also all your comments are so sweet and i hope i can keep up with the expectations! i really love writing this
> 
> also im currently working on chapter 9 ive added actual plot and shit i hope you guys will like it

**Homowrecker** : i have an idea

 

 **Cockblocker** : no

 

 **Homowrecker** : u havent even heard it yet??

 

 **Tweek_Brews** : No

 

 **Homowrecker** : wat if

 

 **TokenofGoodLuck** : No.

 

 **Homowrecker** : u all suck ass

 

 **Homowrecker** : wat if i died my hair

 

 **Cockblocker** : 100% support

 

 **Homowrecker** : im gunna do it

 

 **Homowrecker** : im going to die it green

 

 **Tweek_Brews** : you’ll look like a carrot

 

 **TokenofGoodLuck** : Dude bad idea

 

 **Tweek_Brews** : he’s gone

 

 **Cockblocker** : i cant wait to see how ugly he is

 

 **Tweek_Brews** : maybe he’ll look good??

 

 **Cockblocker** : ive never felt more betrayed

 

 **Tweek_Brews** : not as good as Craig of course

 

 **Cockblocker** : betrayal removed welcome back into my life

 

 **TokenofGoodLuck** : That was the quickest break up I’ve ever seen you two go through.

 

 **Cockblocker** : we dont break up ever wat

 

 **Tweek_Brews** : we’ve been together for like

 

 **Tweek_Brews** : nine years

 

 **TokenofGoodLuck** : Holy shit really??

 

 **TokenofGoodLuck** : Why aren’t you two married yet???

 

 **Cockblocker** : tweeks family is so old fashioned i am not going to go through the embarrassment of asking his dad for permission

 

 **Tweek_Brews** : what if I proposed??

 

 **Cockblocker** : we all no u wouldnt

 

 **Tweek_Brews** : I mean true

 

 **TokenofGoodLuck** : Can I be the best man?

 

 **Tweek_Brews** : yes you can be mine and Clyde will be Craigs

 

 **Cockblocker** : y am i stuck with the idiot

 

 **Homowrecker** : DID SOMEBODY SAY CLYDE DONOVAN????

 

 **Cockblocker** : go away

 

 **Homowrecker** : i look good blond change of plans im keeping bleached hair

 

**_Homowrecker_ ** **sent a picture**

 

 **Cockblocker** : ive never been so disgusted

 

 **TokenofGoodLuck** : You look like that guy from Harry Potter

 

**_Cockblocker_ ** **has set the nickname of _Homowrecker_ to _Draco_Fuckboy_**

 

 **Draco_Fuckboy** : THINGS MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT

 

 **Draco_Fuckboy** : THIS


	4. Secrets don't Make Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot takes place because it cant all be shits and giggles all the time ya know

**_Tweek_Brews_ ** **set his nickname as _CoffeeBean_**

 

 **CoffeeBean** : YOU G UYS

 

 **Cockblocker** : tweek plz no

 

 **CoffeeBean** : CREAG CALLED ME COFFEE BEANNNN

 

 **TokenofGoodLuck** : That’s actually really cute?

 

**_Draco_Fuckboy_ ** **has set the nickname of _Cockblock_ to _Creag_**

 

 **Creag** : ive never felt more betrayed

 

 **Creag** : 2 strikes ur out

 

 **CoffeeBean** : I’ll put my phone up and we can cuddle

 

 **Creag** : rejuvenated

 

 **TokenofGoodLuck** : Aaaand they’re gone.

 

 **Draco_Fuckboy** : relationship goals )’:

 

 **Draco_Fuckboy** : speaking of which

 

 **Draco_Fuckboy** : i wonder how our other classmates are doing

 

 **TokenofGoodLuck** : Last I heard, Jimmy landed a small comedy show as a warmup routine and Timmy was going to college for teaching.

 

 **Draco_Fuckboy** : teaching????

 

 **TokenofGoodLuck** : Yeah?? I don’t really know what. Also Stan and Kyle got real good scholarships and moved. I don’t know if they still keep in contact.

 

 **Draco_Fuckboy** : those gaywipes were inseparable i highly doubt theyd go far without each other

 

 **TokenofGoodLuck** : Wendy told me Stan still talks about him so I guess not.

 

 **Draco_Fuckboy** : u still talk to wendy???

 

 **TokenofGoodLuck** : Yeah? We’re still friends. Don’t you still talk to them?

 

 **Draco_Fuckboy** : NOPE

 

 **Creag** : kennys still here i see him around a lot he works at the car repair shop down the way

 

 **CoffeeBean** : Cartman disappeared after graduation, no ones seen him since

 

 **TokenofGoodLuck** : Good I hope he died.

 

 **Creag** : same

 

 **Draco_Fuckboy** : wat about bebe

 

 **TokenofGoodLuck** : She and Wendy go to the same college.

 

 **Draco_Fuckboy** : does she ;) have a boyfriend ;)

 

 **TokenofGoodLuck** : Oh my god Clyde.

 

 **CoffeeBean** : Actually

 

 **CoffeeBean** : how is Nicole doing?

 

 **TokenofGoodLuck** : Oh I still keep in touch with her too.

 

 **TokenofGoodLuck** : She’s doing well! She’s aiming to be a Lawyer.

 

 **Draco_Fuckboy** : ;) token u dog

 

 **TokenofGoodLuck** : what

 

 **TokenofGoodLuck** : Dude no.

 

 **TokenofGoodLuck** : We’re literally just friends.

 

 **TokenofGoodLuck** : Fourth grade was literally a century ago.

 

 **Creag** : i wonder how clyde is doing

 

 **Draco_Fuckboy** : im right here wat

 

 **Creag** : a mystery

 

 **CoffeeBean** : Remember the goth kids from elementary school? They’re still here

 

 **CoffeeBean** : well except for the little one. he ran off somewhere a couple of months ago?

 

 **TokenofGoodLuck** : ??? Ran off?

 

 **CoffeeBean** : I think he got arrested? Idk the others don’t really talk about it

 

 **Draco_Fuckboy** : how do u no that???

 

 **Creag** : they come into tweaks a lot. we sort of all became

 

 **Creag** : friends?

 

 **CoffeeBean** : it’s weird and complicated BUT Petes snapchat stories are always really funny so it makes up for it

 

 **Creag** : also?? A lot of things changed dramatically. like

 

 **Creag** : we kinda feel like we have to hang out with them?

 

 **Creag** : some shit went down and they kinda like

 

 **Creag** : we found out some shit

 

 **CoffeeBean** : Also Butters is cool too

 

 **CoffeeBean** : He’s still here and we hang out with him a lot too

 

 **Creag** : for some reason butters started hanging out with the goths = butters hanging out with me and tweek a lot more

 

 **CoffeeBean** : mm.

 

 **Creag** : wat

 

 **CoffeeBean** : I promised not to tell

 

 **Creag** : no those rules dont apply to me we r married

 

 **CoffeeBean** : what

 

 **Creag** : wat

 

 **TokenofGoodLuck** : I’m so confused.

 

 **Draco_Fuckboy** : get used to it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the plot that takes place involves the goth kids and butters because wtf even am i without the loves of my life? 
> 
> the next two chapters has deep shit about a really crazy headcanon i have and im a little nervous to reveal it because its really out there? and people might not like it? but i also really like it and feel like it builds the involved characters personalities from their fourth grade selves to their grown selves
> 
> we'll see


	5. No Craig, I AM Your Father!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT

**Draco_Fuckboy** : im sry but i still cant get over how u guys hang out with the goth kids now

 

 **CoffeeBean** : They’re actually cool

 

 **Creag:** michael and i got a lot in common actually its kinda weird

 

 **CoffeeBean** : You guys look alike too

 

 **Creag** : actual lies

 

 **Draco_Fuckboy** : im sorry but??? they literally look nothing alike???

 

**_CoffeeBean_ ** **sent a picture**

 

 **Draco_Fuckboy** : dude u could be twins

 

 **Creag** : god we look nothing alike

 

 **Creag** : literally no one thought that until recently

 

 **Draco_Fuckboy** : ??? touchy subject. u ok dude??

 

 **Creag** : its complicated

 

 **CoffeeBean** : I’m sorry

 

 **Creag** : u didnt do anything wrong

 

 **Creag** : listen its hard cause i just found out like 2 months ago but

 

 **Creag** : shit

 

 **Creag** : michael and i are actually brothers

 

 **Draco_Fuckboy** : whoa

 

 **Draco_Fuckboy** : r u actually serious?

 

 **Creag** : yah

 

 **Creag** : my mom and dad sat me down and decided to have a “grown up” discussion

 

 **Creag** : i was pissed they never told me sooner

 

 **Creag** : michael and i have the same dad. turns out my mom was the reason his parents got a divorce

 

 **Creag** : my dad raised me but he wasnt in the picture until after i was born

 

 **Creag** : apparently

 

 **Draco_Fuckboy** : dude thats messy

 

 **Draco_Fuckboy** : fucked up that they kept that from you

 

 **Draco_Fuckboy** : did michael no?

 

 **CoffeeBean** : Michael didnt know either. His parents didn’t tell him until after Craig was told

 

 **CoffeeBean** : that was a scary day

 

 **Creag** : got a mean blackeye but i swung even harder it was wild

 

 **Draco_Fuckboy** : dude now i feel like shit for making jokes

 

 **Draco_Fuckboy** : im sorry man

 

 **Creag** : its cool

 

 **Creag** : its whatever

 

 **Creag** : were kinda good friends now so it all worked out in the end

 

 **CoffeeBean** : Henrietta and Pete and Butters hang out with us too, we kinda have a little group.

 

 **Draco_Fuckboy** : REPLACED

 

 **Draco_Fuckboy** : YOU’VE REPLACED UPS

 

 **Creag** : we didnt replace anyone? they arent in the chat

 

 **Draco_Fuckboy** : id add them but i dont know their accounts

 

 **CoffeeBean** : I’m sure they wouldn’t stay

 

 **TokenofGoodLuck** : Whoa, I’m late. But listen Craig, that’s hard. But I’m sure the only reason why it’s hard is because you never knew you had a brother who was right under your nose?

 

 **Creag** : idk. i dont like talking about it

 

 **Creag** : i mean

 

 **Creag** : its fucking me up cause ive been lied to?

 

 **TokenofGoodLuck** : Understandable, Thomas is the one who was there for you through all your life. He gave you a good home, food, a beautiful little sister, he makes your mom happy and you happy. He took you in when he didn’t have to. Even with his conservative lifestyle, he accepted you when you came out. That’s admirable. He loves you.

 

 **Creag** : yah

 

 **Creag** : ever since they told me i think hes been preparing for me to tell him to fuck off

 

 **Creag** : maybe i should talk to him or something

 

 **Creag** : i was kinda angry when they told me

 

 **TokenofGoodLuck** : Yeah, dude. He needs to know that he’s still your dad no matter what blood says. And I’m glad that you’re friends with Michael. I used to talk to the goths a lot, they weren’t that bad.

 

 **Draco_Fuckboy** : im cr yin

 

 **Draco_Fuckboy** : y does everhign ghave to b s o cute

 

**_Creag_ ** **has set the nickname of _Draco_Fuckboy_ to _Crybaby_**

 

 **Crybaby** : goddamnit im not a fucking crybaby for the last fuckign time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you know each of the boys are going to get their little thing. I just started with Craig because miCHAEL is my baby and i love him so much
> 
> I really want to write a fanfic involving him and the person i ship him with but i'm scared rip


	6. I Love You, Dad

Craig ran his hand through his black hair, preparing himself before walking into the family room, where his dad sat on the couch, relaxed with a beer in hand. Ruby was sitting on the ground with pencils and her sketch book.

 

            “Ruby,” Craig paused as he got the attention of both pairs of eyes. His heart raced, “can you do that somewhere else. I have to talk to dad.”

 

            The small redhead looked from Craig to her dad, blinking. She knew exactly what was going on. Her mom had the curtesy to fill her in when Craig had stormed out the house that one night and didn’t return until a week later with burses and a black eye. She nodded to her brother, collected her things, and went upstairs.

 

            Thomas turned off the television, feeling a serious conversation coming, “What’s the matter, Craig?”

 

            The raven haired boy shuffled before he decided that taking a seat would be easier. He hunched over, his elbows resting on his knees. He stared at the ground for a minute before speaking, “Listen, dad,” he started, taking in a deep breath, “you must hate me.”

 

            The redheaded man shook his head instantly, “I could never hate you, boy.”

 

            “You haven’t called me son ever since you guys—“ he paused, biting his tongue inside his mouth. A nervous habit he developed to prevent himself from talking too much. He looked back down to rekindle his thoughts, “I’m not angry. Not anymore, at least.”

 

            Thomas studied Craig carefully before placing his beer on the coffee table and sitting, “Craig,” he started, “when your mother and I met… she was terrified.

 

            “Your mother was young, alone. She and your biological father were never actually together, and she didn’t want him seeing you or have anything to do with you. She was raising you by herself.”

 

            Craig tried to imagine his mother in that situation, and instantly he wanted to kick the shit out of something.

 

            “When I met her,” Thomas continued, “I fell in love instantly at how strong she was. How determined she was, working two jobs, making sure you were fed and loved. She was, still is, such a powerful, special woman,” he smiled at the thought of his wife, “after months of courting, she accepted me to be involved in her and your life, and we got married. You know what I felt when I first met you, son?”

 

            Craig placed a hand on his face to hide the fact he was getting a little emotional. He didn’t trust his voice, so he nodded in response.

 

            “I felt,” Thomas laughed at the memory, “challenged. You got into literally everything and anything. You’d pull my facial hair and sit on my stomach like it was the most comfortable seat in the world. But,” he paused, watching Craig as the boy started to tremble, “I felt like my life was complete. Life gave me a two for one. I got the woman of my dreams and,” he reached his arm over to place a hand on Craig’s shoulder, “I got the best son anyone could ask for.”

 

            Craig immediately stood up and wrapped his arms around his father, embracing him as tightly as he could, “I’m sorry, dad,” he gasped, “I’ve been such a- such an asshole—“

 

            Thomas blinked before standing up and hugging Craig back, smiling, “I never met my dad, Craig,” he said, “I know how you feel, and how you felt when we told you. I understand everything.”

 

            “No you don’t,” Craig let go and gave the redhead a smile, “I have my dad right here.”

* * *

 

 **Creag** : its all good

 

 **TokenofGoodLuck** : I told you dude!

 

 **Creag** : thanks mom

 

**_Crybaby_ ** **has set the nickname of _TokenofGoodLuck_ to _MomSquad_**

 

 **MomSquad** : I knew this day would come, I just didn’t think I’d feel this betrayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not everything can be in chatroom format! Thanks for 500+ hits! Kudos and comments too, they really encourage me!


	7. Craig's Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What actually happened when Craig found out about the family he never knew he had?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly filler. It consists of actual writing format and centers around Craig(with a shit ton of creek and supporting gentle boyfriend Tweek).

            “Craig? Can you come down here please, sweetie?”

 

            The raven headed boy turned towards the door, seeing his mother standing in his frame with a scared expression. Oh shit.

 

            “Did I do something?”

 

            “No, dear,” Laura bit her tongue, choosing to say nothing more and turned to walk down the stairs.

 

            Craig raised an eyebrow, turning back to his computer to exit out everything he was on without saying goodbye and stretched. Whatever it was his mom wanted, it was obvious something that shouldn’t wait.

 

            Walking downstairs felt like a competition. His parents both sat on the couch, Laura had her head in her hands and Thomas was shaking his leg in a nervous habit. Craig took a moment to study the situation, trying to grab what he was supposed to be feeling at the moment, before announcing his arrival by sitting on the lounge chair, “What’s happening?” he asked, looking around, “where’s Ruby?”

 

            “She’s at the Broflovski’s,” Laura raised her head. Her face set a dreading drop in Craig’s stomach, “we didn’t think this was a conversation she should over hear right now.”

 

            The more time passed, the worse Craig felt about this situation, “Are you guys getting a divorce?” he asked, jumping to conclusions, “pregnant? Did one of you do something… bad?”

 

            “Jesus, son, no,” Thomas shook his head, letting the humor of the situation reach his face. Craig felt a little easy now that someone was smiling, “nothing of that sort.”

 

            “You see, dear,” Laura took a deep breath, “before you were born…” she swallowed, not being able to finish.

 

            Craig reached over to take his mother’s hand in his, squeezing it in what he hoped as a reassuring manner. Laura smiled. Craig really was a good boy.

 

            “When I was younger, before you were born,” Laura started again, licking her lips before looking at her son, “I was seeing this man named Connor. We weren’t dating, per say. Just. Stupid young adult things. I’m sure you’re old enough to understand what I mean.”

 

            Craig tried not to think about his mom getting it on with someone, ever. His faced twisted. Laura let a laugh slip through her lips, “Yeah, you get it,” she continued, “anyway… I, well, we were careless and I. Ended up getting pregnant.”

 

            The nineteen year old let his hand on his mother’s rest for a second before tightening it again, “Mom, why haven’t you told me this? What happened to the baby?”

 

            The older woman rested her free hand on top of Craig’s, caressing it with her thumb, tenderly and lovingly. She took a deep breath, “When I found out, I went straight to Connor’s house. But a woman answered the door, and that’s when I found out Connor had a wife and son already. I was just someone he fooled around with behind his own families back.”

 

            Rage filled Craig’s body. His jaw cracked. Thomas raised a hand, “Craig, boy, calm down. Your mother obviously told the woman and she and Connor got a divorce afterwards.”

 

            “But what happened to the baby?”

 

            Silence filled the air. Laura looked at Thomas, who looked back. Craig looked at both of them. Their eyes fell on him. He took a deep breath, retracting his hand and sitting up straight, “I’m…”

 

            “Son,” Thomas reached out, “we felt like we had to tell you. We got a message from Connor a couple of days ago.”

 

            “Where is he?” Craig stood up, feeling he was way too uncomfortable to be sitting down anymore.

 

            “Craig, dear, please—“

 

            “Where the _fuck_ he is, mom?” Craig grew aggressive, throwing his hands in the air and paced, “obviously this was so damn important, and you only wanted to tell me because Connor sent some interest?” he growled, glaring at the ground, not wanting to look at his parents, “were you ever going to tell me that this guy wasn’t actually my biological father?!”

 

            Thomas stood up as well, “Craig, settle down—“

 

            “Don’t you _dare_ fucking touch me!”

 

            It was Laura’s turn to stand, “Sweetheart, please! We would have told you eventually—“

 

            “When, mom?” Craig laughed. He gripped his own clothes to stop himself from punching a wall. His whole body twitched, he felt like he was being ripped in half by reality, “on my deathbed? At my wedding? When I have my first born? ‘Wow Craig, we’re so glad you’re able to be the biological father. By the way, the one who raised you isn’t actually your dad! It was this deadbeat guy with his own children!’ Jesus!” he huffed, hands shaking, “I have siblings I didn’t even know about! I could have- I should have-!”

 

            “Craig, please sit down!” Thomas placed his hand on the boys shoulder, “calm down and we can continue talking!”

 

            Craig did the exact opposite. He pushed Thomas off him, making him stumble, almost falling, “Where does this mother fucker live?!”

 

* * *

 

 

            Craig walked out his house without a jacket. He shoved his hand in his pocket to retrieve his phone, calling the only person he can think of that he knew he wouldn’t yell at.

 

            “Hello?”

 

            Craig quickened his pace. He sighed out a tiny sob, which he hoped wasn’t too noticeable, “Tweek.”

 

            A silent second passed before he heard stumbling and small curses that sounded far from the phone, “Come over.”

 

            It didn’t take Craig all but three minutes to reach his boyfriends house. He didn’t even have to knock, Tweek immediately ripped the door open and pulled Craig in. He was greeted with a tight hug, small arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him down. Craig let out another sob dramatically, slipping his own arms around Tweek’s middle and holding him as close as he could while letting his head rest on the blonds shoulders.

 

            Tweek, after several minutes of just standing there in silence with nothing but Craig’s occasional sob to fill the air, pulled back when he thought his boyfriend was calm enough to speak, “Want to talk about it?”

 

            Craig let out a sigh, eyes completely red and nose slightly tinted pink. He nodded, making Tweek take him to the couch to sit down. The blond took him in his arms and rested the taller boy’s head on his chest, disregarding the very infamous blue hat to run his long slender fingers through the ocean of black. Craig accepted the cuddle desperately, curling up to the smallest ball he could and listened to Tweek’s heartbeat to calm him down, “My parents,” he started, finally breathing, “told me something really… game changing, today. Just now.”

 

            Tweek hummed, and Craig nuzzled more into his chest when it vibrated, “What was it?” he asked in the lightest voice he could.

 

            “I’m not,” Craig paused, letting his emotions sort out before continuing, “I’m not actually, um… my dad’s kid…”

 

            Tweek momentarily stopped stroking his hair, freezing up, “What?” he let a squeak come out, then bite his lip. He forced himself relax when he felt Craig tense up too. No Tweek, you aren’t allowed to freak out right now. Not when Craig needs you most, “Whose kid are you, then?”

 

            “Some Connor guy,” Craig answered with acid on his tongue, “Connor Henderson. He and my mom had a thing before she met my dad. And then my mom left him before I was born and I was pretty much raised by herself for a little bit before my dad came in the picture,” Tweek reached around his shoulders and tightly hugged him. Craig hugged back as best he could.

 

            “Why was all this brought up now? That’s really shitty that they kept that from you.”

 

            “That’s not even the shittiest part,” Craig sat up, grabbing at his knees and glaring at the ground. He was getting angry again, “Connor has a fucking son. I have a fucking brother I had no idea about,” he frowned, “this kid could have been my classmate. Could have been someone I’ve fought before. Could have been anyone.”

 

            Tweek tapped his fingers on his chest, thinking, “Do you know his name?”

 

            “No,” Craig said, “I only know where Connor lives. My mom thinks if I meet him, I won’t be as angry anymore.”

 

            Tweek shook his head, his eyes going wide, “You’re not actually- Craig, no!”

 

            Said boy looked at his boyfriend with pleading eyes, “Come with me,” he said, “you can hold my hand and keep me calm. I just. I want to meet the man who fucked my mom up and ruined two lives,” he practically spat. Cheating scum, he thought. Not only did this man mess up Craig’s mom, he messed up his other kid. Going through his parents’ divorce. He must have… been so lonely through it all…

 

            The blond trembled, “God,” he gasped, “you’re really not going to let it go?”

 

            “You either come with me, or you can break me out of prison tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

 

            Craig looked at the addressed that was spelt neatly and pretty like on the piece of ripped paper. He smiled. He always admired his mom’s handwriting.

 

            “This is it?” Tweek stood next to him, holding on to his boyfriends sleeve to stay as close as possible.

 

            The taller boy nodded, taking a deep breath, “I swear to God, if he isn’t home…” he mumbled, walking to the door with Tweek closely following behind.

 

            The doorbell rang three times. A weird number of rings, Craig thought. He and Tweek waited, keeping their eyes glued to the screen door. Nothing was happening.

 

            “Craig,” the blond mumbled out carefully, taking his eyes away from the door to look at his emotionally distraught boyfriend, “promise me you won’t get in any trouble.”

 

            Before he could answer, a lock unclicking was heard. Craig’s ears twitched at the suddenly considerable dramatic sound. The door opened to reveal a tall man, maybe a few centimeters taller than Craig, with incredibly curly black hair that fell in front of his face and faded down the sides of his head. The bags under his eyes were matched with an almost freakishly pale completion. Tweek looked from him to Craig, then back again. They looked almost similar, saved for a few physical differences.

 

            “Who are you?” the dark guy asked rather rudely, leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms. He looked Craig up and down, studying the intruder.

 

            That just pissed the blue teen off for some reason, “Connor?”

 

            “Hell no, my name is Michael,” The other, Michael, answered with a scoff and a wrinkle of his nose, “Connor is my dad. He’s not home, what do you want?”

 

            Tweek could feel Craig’s blood run cold, “You’re…” Craig had to take a step back, taking Michael’s appearance in slowly. Long, square jaw. Small eyes and bulky nose. Thin, chapped lips that held a very permanent frown. Skinny, practically boney. One of those guys that actually looks good with his shirt tucked in. Craig felt anger just looking at him.

 

            “When do you think he’ll be home?” Tweek interrupted his thoughts, taking Craig’s hand and squeezing it. Craig took in a breath. _Calm_ _down_.

 

            Michael took out his phone to glance at the time, “I don’t know, a couple of hours?” he looked at the couples interlocked hands, then looked back at Tweek, “if you’re clients trying to resolve your homosexual differences, too bad. My dad doesn’t take relationship sessions anymore. You’ll have to look for another therapist.”

 

            “ _What_?” Craig took a step forward, Michael straightened up, “your dad ruined my mom’s life!”

 

            “Yeah, I’m sure he has. He’s a therapist for Christ’s sake. Imagine being his son.” Michael rolled his eyes, stepped back to close the door in his face.

 

            “ _I am his son_.” Craig growled out, ripped the screen door open and placing his hand on the main door to stop Michael from closing it, “and I want to talk to Connor as fast as possible.”

 

            Michael blinked. He looked Craig up and down, “Listen, crazy,” he spat, returning the glare that Craig was delivering, “I don’t know who the fuck you think you are, but you better get your gay ass out of my sight before I kick the trash out of you.”

 

            That’s it. Craig couldn’t take it anymore. The lying. The truth. The burning gut feeling he got when he thought about his parents. The fogginess in his head when he looked at his _brother._ It was so much. It was too much. Craig was holding in too much. He felt like he was drowning, about to faint, walking on a thin line with nothing to catch him if he fell. He swallowed, Tweek reached for his arm, Michael tried to move, but it was all too late.

 

            Craig was the first to throw a punch, sending the other right to the ground. Michael wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and placed his thin, long fingers on his cheek, where he was just struck. Craig was heaving. The goth stood up and brushed the imaginary dust off his pants, “Fine,” he said, bitterly, curling his hands into fists and looking at Craig, “you want a shit show? I’ll give you a shit show.”

 

* * *

 

 

           “Craig, you really are an idiot,” Tweek rested back on his knees when his boyfriend twitched. He lowered the icepack from his already very swollen black eye, “I told you not to fight.”

 

            The raven headed boy sighed, rubbing his nose with the collar of his shirt. He frowned when he saw he got blood on his perfectly white clothing. Goddammit, “I know.”

 

            “Look where it got you,” Tweek wasn’t quite done scolding, putting the icepack back on Craig’s eye and reached for a tissue with his free hand to hold it against his boyfriend’s nose, “usually it’s you who tends to me whenever I get hurt like this. Losing your cool like that… like this…” he sighed, shaking his head, “it’s not like you at all, Craig.”

 

            “He’s tougher than he looks. I thought all the goth kids were pussies.”

 

            “That was forever ago, man,” the blond responded, “of course he learned how to fight. The goth kids commit crimes all the time.”

 

            “Why the fuck did it have to be him?” Craig asked no one in particular. He looked at Tweek, who lowered his hands away from his face. Craig’s nose was bleeding slightly, his cheek was bruised and his clothes were ruined. But Tweek still looked at him like he was the brightest star in the sky.

 

            “Michael?”

 

            “Connor.”

 

            The blond sighed. After the fight, Connor had returned home and caught Craig and Tweek on their way out. He held Michael back from attacking the raven boy once more, and yelled promises to meet up someplace else to discuss… whatever it was he wanted to talk about. All Tweek remembered thinking was that Craig did resemble Connor more than Thomas.

 

            “Are you going to meet him?”

 

            “Are you coming with me?”

 

            Tweek bit his lip, “Love,” he stuttered out, knowing Craig needed reassurance and sweetness at this exact moment more than anything. He raised a hand to cup Craig’s cheek, the one that wasn’t sensitive. Craig, in response, leaned into his touch and closed his eyes, “I think this is something you have to deal with on your own. He’s… you’re biological dad. He wants to meet you.”

 

            Craig sighed and leaned forward to rest his head on Tweek’s shoulder. Tweek placed his hand on the back of his neck, holding him slightly, “What would I even say to him?”

 

            “Tell him to fuck right off and never speak to him again,” Tweek suggested, partly kidding. Craig let out an amused breath anyway. It made Tweek’s heart sing.

 

            Craig rolled his head to look at Tweek’s chin, “Can I stay with you for a couple of days? I’m not,” he closed his eyes again and moved his head closer to the crease of his boyfriend’s neck, “I’m not exactly ready to look at my parents yet.”

 

            Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig fully, and slowly leaned back to lay down, Craig partly on top of him, on his bed comfortably, “You know you can stay forever if you wanted.”

 

            “Don’t tell me that,” Craig smiled. Tweek smiled too, “I’ll never leave.”

 

* * *

 

 

            Craig stuffed his hands in his pockets, hiding himself from the cold weather. It’s been a full week since he’s left home, since he found out about his actual father and brother. He didn’t feel angry anymore, he just felt incomplete. And feelings that confused Craig were the worst feelings of them all. He was nervous about going home. He was nervous was his mom would say. What Thomas… his dad, would say. Tweek kept trying to tell him that it was okay. That his parents would accept him back in with open arms. That tears would probably be shed and apologies would be soaring through the air like spaceships(Tweek always did know the way into Craig’s heart). But… what if none of that happens? What if they reject Craig?

 

            The tall boy stared at the ground as he walked. That’s what kept him away.

 

            “Hey, asshole,” Craig stopped walking and looked up towards an alleyway he was just passing. Three people were pressed against the walls, one was pushing himself off and stepping on his cigarette, “hold on a minute.”

 

            Michael turned back to mumble a few words to his friends, who looked at each other before nodding, and walked over. Craig noticed how long his legs were and how it only took him four steps in a fifteen feet distance to get to him. He cursed himself. Another similarity they had.

 

            “Craig Tucker,” Michael crossed his arms, lazily blinking through his thin eyes.

 

            “Michael Henderson,” Craig curled his fingers inside his pockets, forcing himself to calm down. His eye burned at the sight of this douchebag.

 

            Michael turned up his nose, “God awful,” he commented, “be lucky you weren’t stuck with this cliché name.”

 

            “What do you want?” Craig grew tired. He just wanted to get back to the Tweak house. It was cold and Tweek promised to make him a dessert today. He wouldn’t be ashamed to admit he was excited.

 

            “To apologize,” Michael spat. Craig blinked, completely lost for words. The curly boy sighed, “look,” he glanced away from the other for a small second before looking back, gaining his confidence again, “I don’t know what it feels like to be fucked with like that, but my dad told me everything when he came home that day. I thought you were some whack job coked up, but I guess you were telling the truth,” he leaned against the alleyway wall, pulling out a cigarette. He offered one to Craig, who refused.

 

            Michael shrugged as he lit it up, “My dad and my mom had some issues. And my dad ended up making the stupidest mistake of his life and cheated on my mom with your mom. Then your mom got knocked up, my mom left, and I was left in the dark about it all. I just thought my parents fell out of love. But my dad was just… a dumbass,” Michael took a moment to breathe in his cigarette, and slowly push it out. Craig followed the smoke cloud until it disappeared, “If I’d known I had a little brother then? Shit, maybe I wouldn’t have turned out fucked up like I am now.”

 

            Craig didn’t know what to say yet. Michael studied his expression before continuing, “I got the advice from… a really unexpected source earlier. I realized that… we… you know,” Michael stumbled on his words, “could actually, like, start over, or something.”

 

            The blue boy dug his thumb nail into his index finger. His eyebrows flew up, “You mean, like,” he was stumbling now, too, “get to know each other. Like. As brothers?”

 

            “Yeah, that gay shit,” Michael waved his hand before realizing what he said and looked genuinely concerned, “wait a fuck, does it offend you when I say shit is gay? Wasn’t that blond guy your boyfriend?”

 

            Craig scoffed, letting a small smile reach his lips, “Yeah, but no. It doesn’t offend me. I say shit is gay all the time.”

 

            “Cool,” Michael pushed himself off the wall. He paused before reaching in his pocket and pulling out a piece of paper, “this is my number,” he explained, pushing it onto Craig, who was forced to take his hands out of his warm pockets and into the icy air to take it, “text me, or not. Whatever.”

 

            With that, Michael turned back around sharply to walk back to his friends. Craig stared at the back of his head for a split second before crumbling the small piece of paper in his fist and shoved his hands back in his pockets, making his way back on the sidewalk. Maybe a little bit faster and more fulfilling.

 

            Craig announced he’d be going back to his place that night. Tweek kissed him as a reward, the only type he would accepted.

 

            When he got home, after reassurance from Tweek and a promise for a date later that week, Laura wrapped her arms so tightly around Craig he felt like he would burst. Craig saw a smile on Thomas’ face, but also sadness in his eyes. Craig tried not to think the worst of it and accepted the handshake from the taller redhead.

 

            And that night, Craig saved the number given to him today under the name ‘Michael Henderdick’.

 

            Shortly after, he stared in confusion at his phone. Why did Clyde put him in a group chat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Craig arch is complete! Thanks for sticking around for this!
> 
> Who's next to have plot? Clyde? Tweek? ... Token? :)


	8. The Losers Club Copyright

**Crybaby** : have any of u seen it yet

 

 **CoffeeBean** : seen what

 

 **Crybaby** : it

 

 **CoffeeBean** : ??

 

 **Crybaby** : the movie

 

 **CoffeeBean** : NOPE

 

 **Creag** : yes

 

 **Creag** : it was amazing

 

 **MomSquad** : Yeah, good movie.

 

 **Crybaby** : tag urself im richie

 

 **Creag** : i will seriously kill u if you actually think ur richie

 

 **Crybaby** : feelings = hurt

 

 **Creag** : ur more like stan

 

 **Creag** : if anything im richie

 

 **Creag** : but even thats not true

 

 **Creag** : richie is none of us

 

 **MomSquad** : Tweek is Eddie hands down.

 

 **Creag** : theres literally no argument about it

 

 **CoffeeBean** : I don’t even know what you guys are talking about

 

 **Creag** : i keep telling u id go see the movie with u

 

 **CoffeeBean** : NOOOOO

 

 **CoffeeBean** : I’d have nightmares for weeks!!!!

 

 **Crybaby** : who is token

 

 **Creag** : beverly

 

 **MomSquad** : ???? Why the fuck???

 

 **Creag** : if i say mike im racist and you arent like bill or ben or richie and stan and eddie are taken

 

 **Creag** : im bill

 

 **Crybaby** : honestly i can c that

 

 **Momsquad** : Let’s go kill a clown.

 

 **CoffeeBean** : GOODBYUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess whos coming into the story next chapter ;)
> 
> Also I wrote this chapter when IT was still in the cinema so i'm real behind on my shit sorrryyyy
> 
> ALOS THANKS SO MUCH FOR 700+ HITS AND THE KUDOS AND COMMETNS!!! seriousyl they make me so happy because i'm so invested in this story and all i think about is how i can make this story better and better and comments really help me get going on it!
> 
> who else is excited for the game coming out in less than week i seriousyl called off work tuesday so i could play it all day like the responsible adult i am


	9. HandyComedian

**_Crybaby_ ** **has sent a picture**

 

 **Crybaby** : Hi my name is Clyde Donovan and welcome to jackass

 

 **Creag** : dude how tf did you get up there

 

 **Crybaby** : college mates

 

 **Creag** : did they fucking stand on top of each other that shit is tall

 

 **Crybaby** : its not the destination that matters is the journey you experience

 

 **Creag** : the journey of climbing on top of 5+ men congratulations ur gay

 

 **CoffeeBean** : I’m so proud of you Clyde

 

 **MomSquad** : Thanks for trusting us with your coming out, dude.

 

 **Crybaby** : ):<

 

 **Crybaby** : u guys succ

 

 **Creag** : i dont

 

 **Creag** : even want to respond to that

 

 **Creag** : changing subject

 

 **CoffeeBean** : I told Jimmy about this chat and he wants to be added

 

 **Creag** : cause ~~~friendship~~~~

 

 **Crybaby** : JIMMY

 

 **Crybaby** : where has my jimmy gone

 

 **Crybaby** : plz add him asap

 

 **CoffeeBean** : okay hold on

 

 **MomSquad** : I talked to him yesterday actually, he said his standup comedy is going great and he already has like three gigs for the next two weeks.

 

 **Crybaby** : im so proud of my son i should text him about it

 

 **Crybaby** : oh wait

 

 **Crybaby** : i dont have his updated number (‘:

 

 **Crybaby** : y is everyone updated with him but me i was his favorite

 

 **Creag** : i saw him post about it on facebook

 

 **Creag** : his last gig was pretty funny i was impressed

 

 **CoffeeBean** : Okay here he is guys

 

**_CoffeeBean_ ** **has added _HandyComedian_ to the group!**

 

**Welcome to the group!**

**HandyComedian** : Hey fellas!

 

 **Crybaby** : hey dude! long time no see

 

 **HandyComedian** : Clyde?

 

 **Creag** : hah

 

 **Crybaby** : yes fuckin im culde

 

 **MomSquad** : Token

 

 **Creag** : craig

 

 **HandyComedian** : Wowie!

 

 **HandyComedian** : I haven’t talk to you guys in what feels like years!

 

 **HandyComedian** : Well that’s a lie

 

 **HandyComedian** : Just Clyde and Craig

 

 **Crybaby** : livin life fuckin bitches

 

 **HandyComedian** : Now I remember why I stopped talking to Clyde

 

 **Crybaby** : INSULTED

 

 **Crybaby** : NO LONGER MY FRIEND

 

 **Crybaby** : no but im going to denver for uni, its going good and the football team is the best??? i love it

 

 **HandyComedian** : That’s nice that you’re still doing football, you’ve always been good at it. What about you Craig?

 

 **Creag** : livin life fuckin bitches

 

 **HandyComedian** : I knew it but I asked anyway

 

 **Crybaby** : wat have u been doin dude

 

 **HandyComedian** : Here and there, you know? I landed some pretty great shows! People are laughing at my jokes more than ever, my stage name is Handy Comedian, get it? I think it’s so funny! I just finished a show in D.C, I’m on my way to Texas now to put one out this weekend.

 

 **Crybaby** : never change jimmy

 

 **Crybaby** : never change

 

 **HandyComedian** : I’m hoping to get started professionally soon.

 

 **Creag** : u’ll have no problem with that dude ur hilarious

 

 **MomSquad** : Come to Washington so I can see you preform!

 

 **Crybaby** : wow token u werent kidding when u said hes getting some mad popularity

 

 **Crybaby** : dont forget about us little people when u hit the big stage dude

 

 **Creag** : ur not as little as u think you are fatass

 

 **Crybaby** : I AM ALL MUSCLE LOOK AT MY BICEPS

 

**_CoffeeBean_ ** **has set the nickname of _Crybaby_ to _Culde_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goodbye everyone the fractured but whole is coming out in two days and im going to be playing it consistently this is the last you'll see of me :)


	10. Cheating xHusband

**CoffeeBean** : Look at this cAT!!!

 

**_CoffeeBean_ ** **sent a picture**

 

 **Culde** : hello cat

 

 **Culde** : plz let me pet

 

 **CoffeeBean** : I asked if you can you have to prove you’re a professional 1st

 

 **Culde** : here is degree

 

**_Crybaby_ ** **sent a picture**

 

 **Creag** : did u draw that with crayon

 

 **Creag** : we r 19 years old how did u get crayon

 

 **Culde** : im 19 but also a college student

 

 **CoffeeBean** : Your degree didn’t pass inspection try again in a couple of months

 

 **Culde** : how dare it is legit officer i swear

 

 **Creag** : isnt that michaels cat

 

 **CoffeeBean** : Yeah I’m with him and Pete right now, the cat instantly fell in love with me

 

 **Creag** : youve betrayed not only me but our son too

 

 **Creag** : i will see you in court

 

 **Creag** : im taking the kids

 

**_Culde_ ** **has set the nickname of _CoffeeBean_ to _The_GothWhisperer_**

 

 **The_GothWhisperer** : jesus on a stick

 

 **Creag** : i mean i wish i could argue but i really cant

 

 **The_GothWhisperer** : Craig youre friends with them too

 

**_Creag_ ** **has set the nickname of _The_GothWhisperer_ to _xHusband_**

 

 **xHusband** : Craig how old are you again

 

 **xHusband** : come over I’m home now

 

 **Creag** : omw

 

 **Culde** : can i come over

 

 **Creag** : no

 

 **Culde** : why does mom love u more

 

 **Creag** : because ur dumb

 

 **Creag** : and im hot

 

 **Culde** : i mean

 

**_MomSquad_ ** **has set his nickname as _Tired_**

 

 **Tired** : School is hard.

 

 **Tired** : What is the meaning of school, anyway?

 

 **Tired** : We just sit in class, cram new information in, and then leave.

 

 **Tired** : And in a couple of years, we don’t even remember the information that we tried so hard to cram.

 

 **Tired** : End me.

 

 **Culde** : big mood

 

 **Culde** : come over token suicide pact

 

 **Tired** : You know what?

 

 **Tired** : We have a week off soon for fall break anyway.

 

 **Tired** : Send me your shit I’m coming over Clyde.

 

 **Culde** : holy shit really

 

 **Tired** : Yeah PM me.

 

 **xHusband** : WHOA whoa if Token is coming into Denver you have to stop at South Park it is the rules

 

 **Culde** : theres more shit to do in Denver you guys can just come here

 

 **Creag** : lets do it

 

 **xHusband** : what

 

 **Creag** : lets go to denver when token comes in

 

 **xHusband** : Really? What about work?

 

 **Creag** : im a moocher and ur parents wont mind if im going

 

 **Culde** : favorite son

 

 **Creag** : nah

 

 **Creag** : but my parents love tweek more than me

 

 **Creag** : fact

 

 **xHusband** : Noooo

 

 **Creag** : my parents invite you to dinner all the time

 

 **Creag** : without me being there

 

 **Creag** : just you three

 

 **Creag** : sometimes my sister

 

 **xHusband** : It’s cause their nice and take an interest in their son’s relationships!

 

 **Creag** : lets go

 

 **CoffeeBean** : Okay

 

 **Culde** : the bands getting back together!!

 

 **HandyComedian** : woW I missed one conversion and there’s a reunion going on I’m there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE
> 
> the game was awesome i cried srsy
> 
> Next chapter: another para one! I'm so happy!


	11. Clod go 2 Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol have filler

**Culde** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ByC8sRdL-Ro>

 

**Tired** : Dude it’s like

 

**Tired** : 2 in the morning now is not a good time to have an existential crisis.

 

**Culde** : now is the perfect time to have an existential crisis.

 

**Tired** : I have a flight to catch in a couple of days to see your dumbass.

 

**Creag** : u guys woke tweek up i hope ur happy

 

**xHusband** : WHAT YEAR IS IT

 

**HandyComedian** : Why is everyone awake?

 

**Creag** : good question ask clod

 

**_Tired_ ** **has set the nickname of _Culde_ to _Clod_**

 

**Clod** : craig i found a song for u <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P7hMlHlOrO4>

 

**Creag** : i mean its kinda true


	12. HALLOWEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA IM LATE

**Clod** : happy halloween guess what i am

 

 **Creag** : a disappointment

 

 **Clod** : WOW

 

 **Clod** : NO

 

 **Clod** : YA DICK

 

 **Clod** : im cupid

 

 **Clod** : a sexy cupid ;)

 

 **Clod** : care to fall in love?

 

 **Creag** : no thanks id rather burn my eyes

 

 **CoffeeBean** : Um excuse me

 

 **Creag** : i mean

 

 **Creag** : sorry clod im already in love

 

 **CoffeeBean** : lil bitch

 

 **HandyComedian** : I’m stuck on the road I can’t dress up! But I do have candy so I am Content.

 

 **Tired** : MIDTERMS

 

 **Creag** : boy im glad i dont have responsibilities


End file.
